wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mush
"Mush" is the ninth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Ron eats the Mushroom Surprise. Plot This chapter opens with a warning, stating that the reader should never read this chapter after eating, before eating, or if they ever plan to eat again. Afterwards, the story begins with Miss Mush wiping her hands on her apron, as she smiles looking at the children. The chapter states she's glad to see how much the children like her food, but most of the students just order milk. Ron, however, is afraid, because he didn't have bread in his house the morning so he couldn't make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and he has to order the Mushroom Surprise instead. It was the eighteenth day the special was the Mushroom Surprise, because no one but Louis would ever order it. After a few more students order milk, it's finally Ron's turn, and he orders the Mushroom Surprise. Miss Mush cries tears of joy, happy to see a student order her food. Ron also cries for an entirely different reason. The Mushroom Surprise looks green, and so does Ron. Ron pays for the food, and quickly the news spreads around Wayside School. Bebe Gunn quickly runs down to the teachers' lounge on the twelfth floor so she can tell Mrs. Jewls. In the cafeteria, everyone gathers around Ron's table as they watch him eat. Deedee is curious what the surprise is. Leslie theorizes that maybe the surprise is that it actually tastes good, but Mac believes that the surprise is that it's a surprise if you manage to finish the meal alive. Jason points out that Louis eats it regularly, and he's alive, but Allison is certain that he's immune to it for eating it so long. Ron digs his fork into the Mushroom Surprise and takes a bite, Deedee announces that he ate it for anyone that can't see, causing reactions of shock and horror. Ron notes it doesn't taste too bad, like a mixture of bananas and spinach. Deedee asks him what the surprise is. Suddenly, Ron's face flushes and his eyes change color. His body starts shaking like a washing machine on spin cycle. Deedee worries that Ron will throw up, but instead, he just wraps his arms around her neck and gives her a kiss on the lips. He sits down as his eyes change back to normal, and Deedee is disgusted. Everyone asks him if he knows what just happened, but Ron simply states he ate the Mushroom Surprise, and that it tasted like hot dogs and grape jelly. He questions what the surprise is, and digs his fork into the Mushroom Surprise again, causing everyone to run away as quickly as possible. Mrs. Jewls comes in to see Ron eat the Mushroom Surprise. Mrs. Jewls asks how it tastes, and what the surprise is. Ron's face flushes and his eyes change color... Characters *Miss Mush *Maurecia *Joy *Jason *Dameon *D.J. *Leslie *Ron *Ron's mother (mentioned) *Louis (mentioned) *Terrence *Sharie *Calvin *Bebe Gunn *Mrs. Jewls *Deedee *Mac *Allison *Dana Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the Mushroom Surprise in the Wayside School series. *Presumably, this chapter takes place eighteen days after "A Package for Mrs. Jewls," as Miss Mush is seen preparing mushrooms in that chapter. Gallery Mush 1989.png|Joel Schick illustration Mush 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Mush Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Mush Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters